wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Tales From Beyond The Fringe
Tales From Beyond The Fringe, Tales, or TFBTF for short is is an homage to classic comics and Pulp Fiction, cheap publications oftentimes featuring stories of adventure, horror, and action. In-universe, it is a popular periodical detailing the exciting adventures of the denizens of the WildStar universe. They are available for 35 copper an issue. In-game, it is a collectable item, scattered in many pieces across the zone which, when fully complied, with reward the player with a beautiful cover, a poster of said cover for their house, and a story, oftentimes starring the adventures of notable individuals before Nexus. List of Tales *''A Duel for Deadeye'': Aron Deadeye Brightland heads after the infamous Marauder Captain Thokov *''Adventure Awaits!: A promotional copy by Protostar detailing their special offer to the player: collect the keys scattered across Nexus, be awarded the issue for free *''A Gathering Storm: During the dark days of the Dominion, Varonia Cazalon has decided she has had enough *''Artemis Zin and the Fiery Mountains of Mikros'': In the name of ratings and adventure, Artemis Zin scales Mount Crucible *''A Traitor's Gamble'': Outnumbered, outgunned, and desperate, Serrick Brightland takes a gamble *''Attack of the Planet Reapers'': Set during the final moments of the Ravaging of Arboria before the evacuation *''A Test of Loyalty'': Agent Lex's penultimate test, given to him by his creator, Axis Pheydra *''Kara Takes Command'': How Sergeant Kara officially became part of Durek's Destroyers *''Lucky Doon'': Details Corrigan Doon's miraculous escape with the precious jewel, the Star of Dominus *''Perils of the Lost Planet'': The last few moments before Dorian Walker discovers Nexus *''Phineas T. Rotostar in The Protostar Difference'': An advertisement by Protostar, detailing the beginnings of the galaxy's biggest, most successful corporation *''Revenge Is A Particle Destabilizer'': In the orphanage, Mondo Zax toils in the attic, to beat the bullies coming to kill him. *''Subject 33'': The Ikthian records of the eponymous Subject 33 *''The Pit': An unlucky Aurin and his brother are captured by the Dreg *''The Radiant Star: The story of how Toric Antevian got his nickname *''The Widow's Web'': Avra Darkos tells a story to her pet spider *''Victor Lazarin's Dead End'': Showing Victor Lazarin's attempts to make Vitalus Serum Locations for Collection by Zone Olyssia *Deradune **A Test of Loyalty - 7 pages ***-5372,-51 / -5161,-450 / -4849,-755 / -5335,-1170 / **Revenge is a Particle Destabilizer - 8 pages ***-4304,-1071 / **Artimis Zin and the Fiery Mountains of Mikros - 8 pages ***-4313,122 / -4741,97 / -5110,-33 / *Auroria **Rise of the Vindicator - 8 pages **Preceptor Alpha in "The Freebot Code!" - 8 pages **The Price of Defeat - 8 pages *Ellevar **Rise of the Vigilant Star - 7 pages ***-2499,-3435 / -2524,-3734 / -2499,-4503 / **A Gathering Storm - 7 pages **Corrigan Doon and the Star of Dominus - 7 pages *WIlderrun **The Maiden's Tale - 9 pages ***3252,-2246 / 2142,-2553 / 2212,-3001 / 1445,-2263 / **A Perfect Strike - 9 pages Alizar *Celestion - 3 Issues **Perils of the Lost Planet **Attack of the Planet Reapers! ***2356,-1934 / ** *Algoroc - 3 Issues **'A Duel for Deadeye' - 7 pages *** 3864,-4595, / 3741,-4589, / 3695,-4532, / 3226,-4193 / 3595,-3839 / **The Vengeance of Kain - 7 pages *Whitevale **A Traitor's Gamble - 8 pages ***2145,63 / 2374,-574 / 1848,-798 / **The Temple of Dak-Buun - 9 pages ***3386,289 / 3269,-190 **Subject 33 - 9 pages ***2777,1007 / 2104,1401 / 2118,1433 / 2635,769 / 2214,463 / Isigrol *Malgrave **The Pit - 10 pages **Phineas T. Rotostar in "The Protostar Difference!" *Northern Grimvault *Southern Grimvault **Cleanup Crew * Farside *Fragmentation - 9 pages *Into the LIght - 9 pages **3574,-5577 / 3387,-5677 / Southern Grimvault - 1 Issue *Cleanup Crew - 10 pages **2660,863 / 3129,813 / 3085,200 / 2710,-342 / 1843,-2191 Category:Content External Links WildStar Online WildStar Core (youtube) Category:Content